


Together, We Can Do Anything

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert comes to Emmerdale in 2015. He has come back in search of help looking after his daughter, Isabelle. What he doesn't expect is to meet a scruffy scrapyard worker and develop an attraction for him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New start

Robert __

Robert sits in his old Ford Focus, on the out skirts of the village. Glancing in his mirror, he watches his daughter sleep peacefully. She is only two months old and her mother has kicked them both out.

Robert and his girlfriend had been on bad terms though out her pregnancy but Robert though that when Isabelle was born, they'd become close again. But that was the complete opposite of what happened. They became even further apart, arguing about stupid things. She would get annoyed by Isabelle's crying, which would make Robert frustrated. That continued like that until she through both him and Isabelle out.

Robert couldn't deal with his daughter, they had no money and he couldn't work because he has to look after her. That's what has brought him here, to the place he grew up, to the place he had been told to leave forever by his father.

It's early, 5:35 to be exact. The December wind is cold, circling round the black car. Sighing, Robert starts the engine once more and drives though the quiet village, parking just outside the pub. Diane's pub. Getting out, he goes to the back door and knocks.

Its not long until the door is opened, but not by Diane but by a young man.

 

"Is Diane...erm...in?" Robert asks, awkwardly.

"She's in bed like most people around here," the man answers, his voice showing he hadn't been asleep.

"Right, yeah. I'm Robert by the way, Diane's step son and you are?" Robert introduces himself.

"Aaron, Chas's son," Aaron answers, "You coming in then, she'll be up in a few hours."

"One second," Robert says heading back to his car, opening the back door and getting his daughter out.

"Need help," Aaron asks, watching Robert struggle to hold the baby properly.

"No, I'm...er...fine," Robert lies, trying to place Isabelle in his arms correctly.

"Come here," Aaron says, taking the small baby off Robert.

"How do you do that?" Robert asks, watching Aaron rock his small daughter in his arms.

"I've looked after a baby before," Aaron says, adding "see its easy, put your arms like this and she'll be fine," as he passes the baby back.

"Thanks, I've not done this for long," Robert says, sighing, "her mum kicked us out yesterdaly."

"Didn't she want her," Aaron asks, confused.

"No, so here we are. I was hoping Diane could help me," Robert says, looking down at his daughter.

"We'll come in then," Aaron says, leading the way into the backroom before watching Robert walk slowly inside clearly not wanting to move to fast as to wake Isabelle, "she won't break you know."

"I just don't want to wake her," Robert says, sighing, "I'm not good at this am I?"

"At least you care about her, that's all that really matters," Aaron says giving Robert a small smile, "do you want me to get the car seat from your car? She can sleep in that."

"Yeah, thanks," Robert says, watching Aaron walk away.

"Here you go," Aaron says, seeing Robert's hesitation to put her in it, he adds, "do you want me to put her in?"

"You must think I'm pathetic I can't even put my own daughter in a car seat," Robert says, gently passing Isabelle to Aaron.

"No, it must be hard to look after a baby, especially when it's this young," Aaron says, pulling Isabelle carefully in her seat.

"What you doing up at this time in the morning anyway?" Robert asks.

"Couldn't sleep so I was down here trying to fix Leo's toy car," Aaron says nodding to the table, "been up since four."

"Who's Leo?" Robert asks, picking up the toy car.

"Marlon's son but he lives with Paddy and Rhone, his mum," Aaron explains, "Leo's the reason I know how to look after young babies and stuff like that."

"So Chas owns half the pub now?" Robert asks, watching Aaron rock the car seat.

"Yeah, has done for years now," Aaron says, "but Diane's planning on selling the pub, if you don't already know."

"Yeah, Vic told me, she has had cancer hasn't she?" Robert says guiltily.

"Yeah but she's fine, goes to kimo but she's taking it in her stride. That's Diane for ya though, doesn't complain about anything," Aaron says, sighing.

"I wish I'd been here to support her," Robert says, looking at the floor.

"Your here now, that's what matters," Aaron assures, giving him a small smile

"Yeah, I guess. I'm here for a new start, to be a better person," Robert declares.

 

 

To be continued


	2. Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane and Victoria are amazed to see Robert back....

Robert

 

Robert and Aaron talk for a while, mostly to pass the time until Diane gets up. At 7:30 they hear footsteps on the stairs.

"Morning p- Robert?" Diane says in suprise, adding,"What are you doing here and what's that?" When she sees the baby seat.

"This is Isabelle, I came in need of help. I arrived early but Aaron was up and-"

"What time did you arrive?" Diane asks, glancing at Aaron worriedly.

"Half past five," Robert answers.

"Why were you up, pet?" Diane asks Aaron.

"Couldn't sleep so I was fixing Leo's toy car," Aaron says, nodding at the table, where the toy car is still sat.

"How old is Isabelle, Robert?" Diane asks, smiling at the sleeping baby.

"Two months and I'm use less with looking after her," Robert says, sighing.

"I'm sure your not, you got her here alright," Diane says, smiling.

"I couldn't even hold her right, Diane. Aaron brought her in and put her in the car seat," Robert says, shaking his head.

"Well, we can help you, I'm sure Victoria would love to help and of course I'd love to help," Diane says, putting her hand on Robert's knee.

"Do you want me to go and sort out the spare room, Diane?" Aaron asks, standing up.

"Thank you, pet," Diane says, smiling

"So, where does Vic live then?" Robert asks, "somewhere nearby?"

"Just up the road. You've come at a difficult time, pet, me and Doug are going to Spain tomorrow," Diane explains.

"Aaron said you are selling the pub, shouldn't you stay here until that's done?" Robert asks, quickly.

"I am selling the pub so I can spend more time with Doug but I'm going to Spain to see Annie. She's not been well," Diane explains.

"Oh okay, tell her that I'm thinking about her," Robert says, sighing.

"I'm sure Vic will love to help you with Isabelle and I'm sure Chas will help too," Diane says, getting up, "want a cup of tea?"

"Yeah, thanks," Robert says, looking at Isabelle and sighing.

"The spare room's sorted," Aaron says, smiling at Diane then sitting at the table.

"Is your mum up yet, pet?" Diane asks Aaron.

"Doubt it, it's only 8:00," Aaron says, laughing.

"True, want a cup of tea?" Diane asks, smiling.

"Yeah, please. You want me to ring Vic and tell her Robert's here?" Aaron asks, getting out his phone.

"Thanks, pet," Diane says as Aaron puts his phone to his ear.

 

*Ring Ring*

 

"It's early for you isn't it," Victoria answers.

"Well, your brother likes to make an entrance at stupid o'clock and I'm not talking about Andy," Aaron laughs.

"Robert? Is Robert there?" Victoria says, excitement clear in her voice.

"Yes and he can't wait to see you," Aaron says, glancing at Robert, who is smiling.

"Has he said why he's here?" Victoria asks.

"Well, that's somthing I think he'll want to tell you, you won't be disappointed, believe me," Aaron say, smirking.

"I'll be right there, thanks for calling me," Victoria say 

 

*Phone is put down*

 

"She's coming," Aaron says to Robert, as the door opens and in comes Victoria, "she's here."

"A baby," Victoria says in suprise, "is it yours?"

"Unless I brought the wrong baby home, yeah," Robert jokes.

"It's so good to see you," Victoria says, hugging Robert tightly.

"You too, you've grown," Robert say, smirking.

"Well over ten year does that to people," Victoria says, sighing, "what time did you come?"

"Half five, yeah, really early," Robert says, laughing.

"Who let you in?" Victoria asks, glancing at Isabelle.

"Aaron, he thinks that early is a good time to fix a toy car," Robert says, laughing.

"I could have left you outside if you wanted," Aaron says, smirking.

"Diane," Chas's voice shouts down the stairs, "is my phone charger down there?"

"Yes it is, Chas," Diane calls back.

"I knew I'd left it some-" Chas says pausing when she spots Robert, "what are you doing here?"

"Am I not aloud to see my family?" Robert asks, sarcasticlly.

"Be nice, Robert," Diane warns.

"Yeah, sorry," Robert apologise.

"Is this a family reunion or something?" Chas asks, glancing at Victoria.

"Robert staying over for a bit," Diane tells her.

"But your going to Spain, he can't be here while your away," Chas complains.

"Well he will be, I'm sorry Chas but he has nowhere else to go," Diane says sternly, "Aaron doesn't mind so I don't see why you should."

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because Katie's my best friend and she hates him," Chas says, defensively

"That was years ago, mum, people change. She can't hold a grudge forever and neither can you," Aaron tells her, shaking his head.

"Do what you want then," Chas says walking into the bar to open up.

"That went well," Robert says sighing.

"She'll get over it," Aaron says, shaking his head.

"I should be getting to work," Victoria says, heading into the pub kitchen.

"Yeah, me too. You gonna be fine on your own?" Diane asks Robert.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Robert says, watching them leave.

At that moment Isabelle starts crying.

"You got any milk for her?" Aaron asks.

"In the car, I'll go and get it," Robert says, quickly going to the car to fetch the bag with Isabelle's things in it.

"Can you feed her?" Aaron asks as Robert mixes the formula.

"Ive done it a few times at night but can you show me anyway," Robert says, passing the bottle to Aaron.

"I'm meant to be at the scrapyard but I'll help you do this instead," Aaron laughs, picking up Isabelle carefully, taking the bottle off Robert and feeding her, "see it's easy, you want to do it."

"Yeah, okay," Robert say, carefully taking Isabelle off Robert and copying how Aaron was feeding her.

"See you can do it," Aaron says, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess," Robert says, "thanks for, you know, showing me."

"It's fine, I'll have to get to work though now. I'm late anyway," Aaron says, grabbing his coat off the chair, "You sure you'll be fine on your own?"

"Diane's only though there," Robert says smirking, "I should be fine though."

 

That night, Isabelle cries in the middle of the night waking both Aaron and Robert.

"Why do babies have to cry at night," Robert says, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he is exhausted, his sleep has been disturbed almost every night since Isabelle was born.

"You want me to feed her, you get some sleep. You look exhausted," Aaron says, making Robert jump.

"No, it's fine," Robert says, sighing.

"Come on, you look like you haven't slept for weeks," Aaron insists.

"Her mum always got me up when ever Isabelle woke up at night, even if I didn't have to do anything," Robert says, yawning.

"Go back to sleep, I'll sort her out," Aaron says, softly getting a nod from Robert.

 

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron

 

Walking down stairs, Aaron goes into the pub backroom. Smiling as he sees Isabelle, he carefully picks her up rocking her gentaly in his arms.

"You've got a dirty nappy haven't you," Aaron says, softly, before changing her, "All clean."

Babies always bring out the best in Aaron. It might be because of Leo or maybe he just feels a connection with Isabelle. Isabelle is much younger then he had been when he was left by his mum but it still amounts to the same thing. Aaron has always felt unloved and unwanted but he can't blame that on his mum.

Aaron sighs, rocking the small baby in his arms. Isabelle's dad is completely different to Aaron's as well. Robert seemed to love her so much and wants to know how to look after her. That's why he's here, to get help, to learn.

Aaron's dad hadn't done that, of course he hadn't. He had made Aaron feel worthless, unwanted. Your meant to support your child, tell them not to give up, reassure them that you love them but he hadn't done that. He'd done the complete opposite, he would tell him how unloveable he was, how nobody loved him. He hurt Aaron in the worst way possible.

 

Aaron shakes his head, he can't think of that now. Isabelle is still wide awake, wriggling about in his arms. Her little face lit up with a cheeky smile.

"What you smiling at?" Aaron laughs, sitting down.

Isabelle replies with a little squeak and wriddle.

"Your Daddy is upstairs, sleeping. I think you've been keeping him up haven't you, he's exhausted," Aaron says, smiling down at Isabelle, "He loves you so much, kid, your lucky to have him."

 

A few hours later, Isabelle finally drifted off to sleep, a pretty smile on her beautiful face. Aaron carefully puts her back into the car seat, sighing. Glancing at the clock he realises it's half past four. Getting up quietly, he makes his way back upstairs and into his bedroom. Shutting his door behind him, he leans against it, a silent tear trickling down his face.

Aaron doesn't go back to sleep, he just lays on his bed staring at the ceiling, until five o'clock. He knows he's not going to get back to sleep so he makes his way down stares, making no sound so he doesn't wake a sleeping Isabelle. Getting a drink of water, Aaron goes to sit on the sofa. 

The time goes by relatively quickly for Aaron. His mind elsewhere. He hadn't slept properly for days and he isn't sure why. He wants to blame it on the scrapyard but he knows damn well it isn't that. Leo's toy car is still sat on the table, making Aaron smile. The remote control car was a simple toy but it made Leo so happy. The car had once been Aaron's, his mum had got it for his seventh birthday, he had loved it.

 

Picking it up, Aaron runs his hand across it, the same thing he had done when he had opened it. He remembers that day perfectly, he was having a party with his friends. Both his mum and dad were there. It was fun, probably the last time he really had fun, probably the last time he felt comfortable being himself. His mum had got him this car and his dad had got him a MP3 player. It had been the best day of his life.

He is taken from his thoughts by Isabelle, starting to cry.

"Hey, there there," Aaron soothes, picking the small baby up, gentaly.

Her cries stop straight away as she snuggles into Aaron's chest. 

"How cute," Diane says, making Aaron jump, "Did she wake you?"

"Well me and Robert woke up when she cried before but I told him to get some sleep. I couldn't get back to sleep so I stayed down here," Aaron explains, rocking Isabelle gentaly.

"You've got a kind heart Aaron," Diane says, smiling, " do you want to head to bed, I'll look after Isabelle."

"Yeah, okay," Aaron says, carefully passing Isabelle over.

As soon as she leaves his arms, she starts crying again. Aaron glances at Diane confused.

"She wants you, pet," Diane says, smiling as she passes Isabelle back, her crying stopping instantly.

 

 To be continued 


	4. Different side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert sees a different side to Aaron....

Robert

 

Robert opens his eyes, wincing as the light burns his sleepy eyes. This was the best nights sleep he's had in months. Getting up slowly, Robert gets dressed and goes downstairs.

"Diane's gone, leaving us with her," Chas spits.

"Mum, I though you were going to make an effort," Aaron says shaking his head, Isabelle asleep in his arms.

"Morning to you too, Chas," Robert says, sighing.

"You can get a shower if you want," Aaron offers.

"Can he now?" Chas mutters, sighing angrily.

"Yes he can," Aaron says, annoyed by his mums attitude.

"Is this your way of saying I stink?" Robert jokes.

"No it's his way to say get lost," Chas says, walking into the bar.

"Sorry about her," Aaron apologises, shaking his head.

"No, it's fine. How was Isabelle last night? Did she go to sleep okay?" Robert asks, sitting down next to Aaron.

"She did, yeah. I was a different story," Aaron laughs, "I need to get to the scrapyard, you can come if you want, get you away from gobby in there."

"Yeah, alright," Robert answers, laughing as he adds, "do you always talk about your mother like that?"

"It's true though, isn't it? She is very, very gobby," Aaron says, smirking, as he passes Isabelle to Robert.

"Can't argue with you there," Robert says, slowly rocking Isabelle.

"You coming then," Aaron says, leaving though the door

"Have you ever heard of somthing called a coat," Robert says, watching Aaron walk away in the pouring rain.

"Not much point, I'muse to the rain," Aaron says, smirking.

"Well can you put help me put Isabelle's coat on," Robert says, watching Aaron walk back towards them.

"There you go," Aarob says, as he puts Isabella coat on her and Robert puts his own on himself, "can we go now."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go," Robert says taking Isabelle from Aaron.

 

At the scrapyard, the rain is pouring even harder, making Robert shiver.

"Don't be a baby," Aaron mocks, "it's not even cold."

"Well I'm not use to wandering around in the pouring rain,why do you like it's much anyway?" Robert asks, not noticing Aaron's face fall at the question.

"It...erm....it's my safe place, I guess," Aaron says, his good mood vanishing.

"Hey, what's up?" Robert asks, confused by Aaron's sudden mood change.

"Nothing, alright. Can we just go inside," Aaron snaps, shocking Robert, he has never seen this side to Aaron.

"Aaron, please tell me what's wrong," Robert pushes as they go inside.

"Nothing, okay? I don't need you pecking my head," Aaron says, siting down at his desk.

"What did I say?" Robert says, confused.

"Nothing, it's fine," Aaron says, frustrated.

"There must have been somthing that dampened your mood, no pun intended," Robert says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Just do one, Robert. I don't want you here," Aaron snaps, his anger bubbling to the surface.

"What?" Robert says, confused.

"I said, go away Robert," Aaron says, the power in his voice gone all of a sudden, "please, I don't want to do somthing I might regret."

"Your just like the other Dingles, aren't ya? Sort everything out with your fists," Robert says, shaking his head angrily.

"Please, Robert just go," Aaron begs, his anger being replaced by...fear?

"I just don't understand, Aaron. One minute you want us to come here, then the next your telling us you don't want us here," Robert says his voice still laced with anger.

"I don't want to do anything I might regret. Yeah, I probably am like the other Dingles but I don't want to hurt you or Isabelle. I beg you, Robert, just go," Aaron says, his head in his hands.

"Fine, you know what fine. You stay here alone because you know what your not who I though you were," Robert says starting to walk out the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Aaron says, his voice muffled by his hands but his words stop Robert in his tracks.

"What?" Robert asks.

"I don't want hurt you, Robert. I just want to be alone, okay," Aaron says, his face still hidden by his hands.

"I'll leave now, okay but this isn't over," Robert says, softly, before walking out the door.

 

A few hours later, Aaron comes back to the pub, guilt clear on his face.

"You gonna explain now then?" Robert says, his expression unreadable.

"I can't, Robert. I seriously can't," Aaron says, his eyes looking anywhere but at Robert.

"Come on, Aaron. I thought you were better then that. I though you couldn't hurt a fly," Robert says, his voice louder now.

"If I said that I'd be lying and I don't want to lie to you. I've done stupid things, search my name on the Internet and you'll see. I could tell you about all of that but I can't tell you what was in here, when you meantioned the rain," Aaron says, pointing to his head, his voice quiet as he speaks, "nobody knows and I want it to stay that way. I can't face what would happen next if I told ya."

"I don't understand Aaron," Robert says, getting up and walking to the other side of the room.

"I know- I know you'd don't but trust me you don't want to know," Aaron says, sighing.

"I don't get why you can't tell me, you expect me to trust you with Isabelle but you won't tell me this," Robert says, his eyes fixed on Aaron as he says that, well shouts it.

"I'd never hurt Isabelle and if I could tell ya-if I was strong enough to tell ya w-what happened, you'd know that but I can't so I don't expect anything," Aaron says, his eyes filled with tears.

"For God sake, Aaron. You and me both know your just trying to get me to give in," Robert says, anger clear in his voice.

"If you don't believe me. I'll go, I'll leave. I know I'd never hurt her but if you don't believe me I'll go. I'm not joking, I'll leave to keep her safe," Aaron says, getting up and walking up stairs.

 

 

To be continued 


	5. I'll leave to keep her safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tries to leave but Robert stops him.....

Aaron

 

"Stop being dramatic," Robert says watching Aaron put stuff in his bag.

"If you don't believe I won't hurt her, I have to leave. I don't want you and her to leave because of me," Aaron says, tears still running down his face.

"Wait, we not going anywhere," Robert says, confused.

"If your prepared to let her live where you don't think it's safe, your a rubbish parent. That's what my mum did and-" Aaron stops himself before he reveals to much, "all I've done, all my life is ruin other peoples lives. I don't want to do that to her, to you.."

"Aaron, you don't have to leave," Robert says, seeing that Aaron was honestly going to leave, "your family are here."

"And so are yours. You deserve yours more then I deserve mine," Aaron says, zipping up his bag, "tell my mum that I've gone to a mates or something."

"I'm not lying to her, Aaron. You can't leave because of me," Robert says, hurriedly.

"I'm leaving because of myself. I don't blame you for not wanting me anywhere near Isabelle," Aaron says, walking past Robert.

"Aaron, wait," Robert says quickly, grabbing Aaron's arm but letting go immediately when he sees Aaron wince, "Aaron, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Aaron lies, he voice barely above a whisper.

"Aaron, what happened to your arm?" Robert says, watching as Aaron looks down, "A-Aaron you haven't hurt yourself, have you?"

"No, I'm fine," Aaron lies.

"I'm not stupid so don't lie to me," Robert says, quickly.

"I can't do this now," Aaron says, trying to walk down the stairs again.

"See?" Robert says, after grabbing Aaron's arm again, "please Aaron let me help."

"What can you do? I'm messed up, Robert. I always will be, I may as well jump off the quarry for the good it'll do me," Aaron say, looking down.

"Aaron, don't talk like that. Please don't," Robert says, Aaron's words shocking him.

"I need to go," Aaron says, shaking his head.

"Your not going anywhere, Aaron. I know you'd never hurt Isabelle and I know you had to have a good reason to snap like that so please, let me help," Robert says, honestly.

"I guess you want to see it then," Aaron says, glancing at his arm.

"Only if you want to show me," Robert says, his voice soft.

"There, see, it's not that bad," Aaron says, rolling his sleeve up, revealing a two cm lengthed scar, "I've done worse."

"You've done it before?" Robert says, ripping his eyes away from the scar and looking at Aaron.

"Not for ages, the others are old," Aaron says, sighing, "you must think I'm pathetic."

"No, I don't, Aaron. If I can ask, why do you, you know, do it?" Robert asks, tentatively.

"Stress, anger, I don't know. It can be different things. Mostly when I don't want to hurt others so I hurt myself, it helps, sometimes," Aaron says, sighing.

"So you did that w-when I left?" Robert says, shocked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to hurt you but you have to believe me, I'd never hurt Isabelle in anyway. No matter how much a kid winds me up I'd never hurt them," Aaron says, sighing, "I know what it feels like to be hurt as a kid and I'd never, ever do that to any child."

"I know, Aaron, I know. I trust you with Isabelle, your so good with her and she loves you. So go and put that bag down and come and see her, yeah?" Robert says, smiling as Aaron does what he asked.

 

To be continued 


	6. A kiss and an argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a Robron kiss today. I'm so happy!!!!!!

Robert

  "I better take her to bed," Robert says, smiling at his daughter.

  
 "Alright, see you in the morning," Aaron says, sighing, "sorry again about before."

  
 "Aaron, stop apologising. It's fine alright so let's forget about it, yeah?" Robert says, softly as he carefully picks Isabelle up.

  
 "Your getting to be a dab hand at this," Aaron comments watching Robert holding Isabelle.

  
 "I have a good teacher," Robert answers, walking out the room, "Night Aaron."

  
  After putting Isabelle in the new cot beside his bed, overt lays down, the day's events running though his mind. He felt guilty for making Aaron cut himself. Reaching to his bed side table, Robert picks up his phone to go on the Internet. Typing Aaron's name in, he waits for the page to load. What he read shocked him.   

**_ Aaron Livesey on trail for murdering his boyfriend, Jackson Walsh  _ **

_Garage worker, Aaron Livesy, is on trail for murder following the death of former boyfriend, Jackson Walsh. Jackson Walsh was involved in a horrific crash in October 2010. On June 2011 Jackson was found dead at his home in Emmerdale village. Aaron Livesy and Hasel Walsh admitted to ending the life of Jackson Walsh, saying it was what he wanted. Aaron Livesy will be on trail for murder later this month._

After reading the short article, Robert lays on his bed, his eyes glued to the title. Is this what Aaron meant by he couldn't tell him? Had Aaron really murdered this Jackson Walsh? He slowly drifts off to sleep an hour later, his thoughts filled with Aaron.

He sleep is soon disturbed by a crying Isabelle.

 "Okay, okay," Robert says, hailing himself out of bed and walking over to Isabelle's cot, "down stairs we go then."  
 

 

Heading down stairs he, walks into the backroom and turning the light on, jumping slightly when he notices Aaron sitting on the sofa.

  
 "Do you ever sleep?" Robert asks confused.

  
 "Not lately, no," Aaron says, sighing.

  
"Why what's up?" Robert questions, worried.

  
"The sky," Aaron jokes, trying to hold off the conversation.

  
"Very funny," Robert says, smirking, "but seriously, are you alright?"

  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Have you seen me mum today?" Aaron asks, sighing.

  
"Not since yesterday, no," Robert says, rocking a still crying Isabelle in his arms, "can you hold her while I make her bottle?"

  
"Yeah, sure," Aaron says, gentaly taking Isabelle off Robert, smirking as she stops crying instantly.

  
"How do you do that?" Robert asks, watching Isabelle bury her head in Aaron's chest, lovingly.

  
"Don't know," Aaron says, shrugging.

  
"I'm sure she loves you more then she loves me," Robert laughs, flicking the kettle on.

  
"Doubt that, parents are the most important people in a kids life. They need them," Aaron says, looking down at Isabelle, a sad smile on his face.

  
"You sure your okay?" Robert asks, tentatively.

  
"I'm fine, Robert. Trust me," Aaron lies, rocking Isabelle in his arms.

  
"Don't lie to me, Aaron," Robert states, seeing right though Aaron's act. 

  
"All that's wrong with me is I'm worried about my mum. That's all. Stupid right," Aaron says, sighing.

  
"I searched your name on the Internet," Robert blurted out.

  
"You're going to ask me whether I murdered Jackson, aren't you?" Aaron says, sitting down on the sofa, Isabelle now asleep in his arms.

  
"I know you didn't. You can't have," Robert says, coming to sit beside Aaron.

  
"You say that but that's pretty much what happened, I killed him and got away with it," Aaron tells him, tears starting to gather in his eyes.

  
"The article said you told them it's what he wanted, is that true?" Robert asks, trending carefully.

  
"Yeah, he asked...no he begged me to do it. I didn't want to. I hated seeing him suffer. He was depressed and he begged me and his mum to end his living hell. I told him, I told him I knew how he felt, I knew how it felt to be suicidal," Aaron sobs, tears running down his face.

  
Suicidal? Has Aaron ever been suicidal? Robert thought, not wanting to intrupt Aaron or know the answer, if he's honest.

  
"Take Isabelle, yeah?" Aaron says, passing her to Robert, not wanting to accidents you drop her.

  
"Carry on," Robert prompted as he puts Isabelle in the car chair.

  
"I told him that it goes that life can be worth living if you have people to love you in your life. But he didn't listen. I was so angry that I felt like punching him because I loved him so much but he was asking me to....to kill him," Aaron explains, brushing away his tears with the back of his hand, embarrassed, "sorry."

  
"Don't be sorry, Aaron. You must have loved him," Robert says, ignoring the pang of jealousy in his stomach. Why was he jealous?

  
"I did....I do. I was in trail for murdering my boyfriend, who I loved more then my own life. I would have died for him, I would have done anything to swap places with him. That wasn't enough though. That's why I agreed. I did it for him and him only. I didn't care about myself as long as his suffering had ended. As long as his living hell is finished," Aaron says, sighing as he brushes away the tears from his eyes, "you must think I'm pathetic."

"No, Aaron, no I don't. I think the exact opposite, your the bravest person I've ever set eyes on," Robert says, honestly.

Aaron's and his eyes lock. Getting lost in each other's eyes as they tentatively move closer to each other. Faces inches Appart, Robert's eyes flicker to Aaron's lips as he closes the gap, crashing their lips together. The taste of Aaron's mouth fills Robert's as he deepens the kiss. 

"What the hell is going on?" Chas's voice shouts, causing the two to jump apart, panting for breathe, "your more of an idiot then I thought you were, Aaron."

"Where the hell have you been anyway?" Aaron asks, getting up, trying to keep his voice down so he doesn't wake a sleeping Isabelle.

"None of your business," Chas snaps, her anger boiling to the surface.

"Then how's it any of your business who I kiss then?" Aaron snaps back, equal amount of anger in his voice. 

"Unbelievable, your picking Sugden over your mother, who's helped you though thick and thin. Your aposulutly unbelievable," Chas snaps, shaking her head as she glances at Robert.

"I'm not picking anyone over anyone and you say you've helped me though thick and thin then where the hell where you as I was growing up? Answer me that, mum," Aaron spits, his jaw clenched violently.

"I left you with your father but you ran rings around him, caused trouble for him. He was your own father and you didn't give a damn, you didn't care how bad you where, you didn't care how much you made his life a misery and he never layer so much as a finger on ya, no matter what you-" Chas spits, in her fit of rage the accusations came slipping out.

"I made his life a misery. I didn't care about him, did I not? If that's how you see me then go on tell me to leave, tell me that all I think about is myself," Aaron says, anger gone from his voice, replaced by hurt.

Chas is completely silent, her eyes focuses on the ground.

"You can't can ya because you know damn well I don't, you know damn well if someone I cared about was in danger I'd give my life to save them. You know I couldn't care less about myself but I care about you, about Cain, about everyone I love," Aaron says, his cracking with the hurt he felt.

"Aaron, I-" Chas tries but Aaron cuts her off.

"Don't speak to me and don't mouth off about something you know nothing about. There is a reason I don't talk about him, there's a reason I don't want to see him again," Aaron says, pausing before he gives away too much, adding "I'll be gone by tomorrow," before walking upstairs.

"Th-" Chas starts but Robert cuts her off.

"No, Chas. It's not all my fault. You've just made your son fell worthless, like all he is, is a hassle. Hope your proud of yourself," Robert snaps, before picking up Isabelle and her milk bottle before walking upstairs.

 

Just as he passes Aaron's room, he hears light sobs. They broke his heart. After putting Isabelle in her coy he softly knocked on the door and Robert says:

"Aaron? You alright?" 

"You can come in," Aaron's voice calls, making Robert open the door, walk inside and shut the door behind him, "sorry about that."

"Wasn't your fault," Robert reassures, sitting on the bed next to Aaron.

"Guess I'm leaving anyway," Aaron says, sighing.

"You don't need to go Aaron, this is your home too," Robert says, shaking his head.

"Not anymore it's not," Aaron says, his head resting in his hands, "she doesn't even know what she's talking about. Not one sentence of what she said was true. I loved him so bloody much, I caused trouble yes but I was a kid," Aaron says, sighing.

"All kids cause trouble," Robert says, his eyes fixed on Aaron's face.

"She even said he never layer a finger on me, god how wrong she is," Aaron blurts out by accident, making Robert look at him curiously mixed with worry in his eyes....

 

To be continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare in mind all the dates are different to what happened in Emmerdale so this is like the 20th of December. Just to clear that up. Thanks for reading,


	7. What did you mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tries to get Aaron to open up...

Robert 

 

"Aaron," Robert says, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Forget I said anything," Aaron snaps, sighing.

"Aaron, you can talk to me, you know that," Robert pushes.

"I don't need to talk," Aaron says, defensively.

"What did your dad do, Aaron?" Robert pushes, concerned.

"Nothing, forget about it," Aaron protests, sighing.

"He did something, Aaron. Tell someone. If not me, your mum, Paddy, Cain, anyone," Robert says, worried.

"I don't need to tell anyone, I just need to forget it ever happened," Aaron says, tears building in his eyes.

"Aaron, what ever he did, keeping quiet won't help," Robert says, his heart breaking at how vulnerable Aaron looks.

"Talking about it isn't gonna help, Robert. If he just stays away, I'll be fine," Aaron says, looking at the floor.

"Keeping quiet just means he's won, don't let him win Aaron," Robert says, tentatively putting his arm round Aaron.

"He already has and he knows it," Aaron says, shaking his head.

"You don't need to tell me, Aaron but tell someone, please," Robert says, standing up.

"He raped me," Aaron blurts out, making Robert stop in his tracks.

 

Silents settled on them, neither knowing what to say. 

 

"You need to get back to Isabelle," Aaron says, sighing.

"Isabelle is fine, you need me more then she does," Robert states, walking to sit next to Aaron again.

"I don't need pity," Aaron says, sighing.

"Good thing I'm not going to give you pity," Robert says, swallowing thickly.

"You can't tell anyone," Aaron pleads, quickly.

"I promise I won't but you should," Robert reasures, "you need to tell your mum."

"By the luck of it she's made her mind up who she believes. I can't tell her Robert," Aaron says, sighing.

"How old were ya?" Robert asks, tentatively.

"First time I was eight, second time I was ten and the last time I was twelve," Aaron explains tears running down his cheeks, "h-he said I deserved it, that I was naughty so I needed to punished."

"You didn't deserve that, you were just a kid," Robert says, holding back his own tears.

"He said I was out of control, that he couldn't keep me in line when me mum left so he had to do it," Aaron sobs.

"How could anyone do that to a kid," Robert says, he thought on Isabelle. He couldn't dream of hurting her, let alone do that.

"He was supposed to protect me, reasure me but he didn't. He'd tell me how worthless I was, that nobody could love me. I tried so hard to be good," Aaron says, his voice cracking, "he would say it was all my fault, that he had to do it."

"It wasn't your fault Aaron, you've got to believe that," Robert says, feeling physically sick that someone could do that to a child.

"He came back to the village a few weeks ago, my mum promised that we never had to see him again, that we could forget about him buy by the luck of it she's been seeing him," Aaron sobs, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You need to tell her," Robert blurts out.

"I can't," Aaron sobs.

"You have to," Robert pushes.

"I can't, Robert....and neither can you," Aaron says, looking into his eyes, "please."

"Aaron, won't tell anyone but you should," Robert says, getting up again, "are you going to be alright?"

"Go and look after Isabelle. I'm fine, Robert," Aaron says, forcing a small smile.

"You know, your the complete opposite of your 'dad' Aaron," Robert says, smiling slightly.

"I've got his anger and that's what I'm scared of," Aaron says, sighing.

"I'd trust you with Isabelle's life, Aaron. You'd be an amazing dad," Robert says, brushing a tear off Aaron's cheek.

"And you are an amazing dad. I don't picture myself being a dad though, I don't really know how that would happen," Aaron says, smirking.

"I'd like it if you would be Isabelle's other dad," Robert says, smirking as Aaron stands up.

"I'd like that too," Aaron says, leaning in to passionately kiss Robert.

 

To be continued  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron leaves the woolpack and goes in search of a new home....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long. I'll try and consistently upload from now on. Sorry again.

Robert

 

The next morning was beyond awkward. Chas tries to talk to Aaron more then once but, rightly so, Aaron either shuts her down or ignores her.

"Aaron, you don't need to go," Chas tries for the tenth time.

"I'm sick of you believing others over me," Aaron says, shaking his head as he puts his backpack over his shoulder.

"Aaron-" Chas tries again.

"No, mum. I'm going, end of story," Aaron states, walking out of the door.

"You can go too now," Chas says to Robert.

"You can't just kick me out," Robert says, defensively.

"I can and I am. Aaron doesn't want to live here anymore and Diane's away so go to Victoria's or somsomething," Chas declares, glaring rtsat Robert.

"Stop taking this out on me. It was you that caused Aaron to leave, not me so stop only seeing what you want to see," Robert says, frustrated.

"Just get out of my house," Chas shouts, making Isabelle wake up and cry.

"Well done, Chas," Robert snaps, picking his daughter up carfully, "I think I will go to Vic's."

"Good riddance," Chas mutters.

 

"Morning, Robert," Victoria greets, smiling cheerfully.

"Morning, Vic. Can I ask you a favor?" Robert asks.

"Ask away," Victoria answers, smiling.

"Can I come and stay at yours? Chas' kicked me out,"  Robert asks, sighing.

"what did you do?" Victoria asks, sighing.

"Nothing. She just thinks that now Aaron's left she can...." Robert explains.

"Aaron's left?" Victoria cuts him off, "since when?"

"They...erm....had a barny last night. He's had enough," Robert says, rocking Isabelle slowly in his arms.

"Do you know where he went?" Victoria asks, concerned.

"Scrapyard, I think," Robert answers.

"How come this has to happen now Adam's away, " Victoria says, sighing.

"Adam?" Robert asks, confused.

"My husband, Robert. He's Aaron's best mate," Victoria says, rolling her eyes.

"I'll go and see if he's alright. You get to work," Robert reasures.

"Okay, you can stay with us, by the way," Victoria says, smiling, "make sure he's okay, yeah?"

"I will," Robert answers, heading to the scrapyard.

 

 

"Alright," Robert greets, walking into the portacabin.

"Look at you! Walking in like you own the place," Aaron jokes.

"Well, I wanted to see if you were alright," Robert says.

"I'm fine," Aaron answers, looking back down at the paperwork he is doing.

"Look, about yesterday...." Robert starts.

"Which part?" Aaron asks, putting his pen back down.

"What you told me," Robert says, sighing.

"Just forget it," Aaron says, sighing, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone Aaron but I still think you should," Robert says, moving Isabelle slightly in his arms.

"I don't want anything to do with my mum so what's the point," Aaron says, shrugging.

"She kicked us out, you know," Robert says, making Aaron look up, "after you left."

"What the hell is wrong with her," Aaron almost shouts, standing up.

"It's fine, Aaron, honestly it's fine," Robert reasures, "I'm going to live with Vic. To be honest, I'd take that over Chas constantly having a go anyday. No offence."

Aaron nods, then says, "Can I ask you somet?" 

"Yeah sure," Robert says, sitting on what he thinks is Adam's desk, "ask away."

"Why did you kiss me back?" Aaron asks, looking at Robert confused,"I thought you were straight."

"I kissed you back because I wanted to. I feel some sort of attraction to you that I've never felt before," Robert explains, "not even with Isabelle's mum."

"So your bi?" Aaron asks for conformation.

"Yeah," Robert says, smiling, moving Isabelle in her arms again.

"You want me to hold her?" Aaron asks, seeing that Robert is struggling to keep her still in his arms.

"Yeah, please," Robert says, passing her over carfully.

Isabelle once again snuggles into Aaron's chest and continues to sleep soundly.

"I think Isabelle likes you as much as I do," Robert says, suddenly realising what he had just said.

At that moment, the portacabin door flies open, the sudden noise making Aaron flinch.

"Ever time my backs turned," Chas spits at the two of them.

"Get out, mum," Aaron says, calmly so Isabelle doesn't wake up.

"No, you need to listen. He's bad news, Aaron," she spits, pointing at Robert, "and he's sucking you in."

"So Robert's bad news but Gordon isn't?" Aaron says, trying to contain his growing temper.

"So you know then?" Chas asks, sighing, "about me and Gordon?"

"Had a pretty good idea," Aaron answers, shaking his head.

"At least Gordon isn't a cheater that ruins people's lives, " Chas accuses.

"That's enough Chas," Robert finally speaks up, noticing Aaron suddenly tensed up at her words.

"Oh, so I can't tell him what you are. Your an arrogant cheater that cares about no one but yourself," Chas accuses.

"Unlike you, Robert's shown he cares about me a hell of a lot more then you have so stop calling people out on their mistakes and have a look at your own, " Aaron says, his voice still relatively calm to try and keep Isabelle from waking up, "just get out and start looking at your past mistakes before throwing accusations around."

Without another word Chas storms out.

"sorry about that," Aaron apoligises, sighing, "she's seriously doing my head in."

"Don't apoligise. She's just being over protective, that's all," Robert says, sighing.

"I meant what I said you know. You've helped me, a lot," Aaron says, sincerely.

"You've helped me a lot with Isabelle as well," Robert says, smiling, "it seems we help each other."

"Good team, you and me," Aaron laughs slightly.

"I'm gonna be here, you know. Whenever you want to talk or just be near someone. I'll be here," Robert says, smiling.

"Is that your way of saying we're together now," Aaron says, smiling.

"Id like to be," Robert says, smirking, "I don't want to push you though."

"I want to be to," Aaron answers, smiling softly, "nothing that happened in the past changes that."

"Alright," Robert says, smiling back, "but I'll be here if you ever need to do something. Like got the police or-"

"I'm not going to the police, Robert, "Aaron answers, sighing, "I can't okay. Please don't try and convince me 'cause it won't work."

"Okay, what ever you want to do," Robert reasures, smiling sadly.


	9. You can't live here

Robert

 

Thoughts are running though Roberts very quickly. He has so many mixed up feelings for Aaron and he has no idea what to do with them. Aaron is leaving after all....no...he's leaving the Woolpack not Emmerdale.

"Aaron," Robert calls, walking quickly towards the portacabin.

"Yeah?" Aaron answers, putting down the piece of metal he is moving.

"Just wondering whether you've found a place to stay yet," Robert says, both of them knowing quite well that, that wasn't the reason he is here.

"No, not yet," Aaron admits, taking his gloves off.

"Where've you been staying then? 'Cause you definitely haven't been to the pub," Robert says, watching him carefully.

"Been checking up on me have ya?" Aaron says, smirking.

"Maybe," Robert answers, smirking back, "but that's not the point, where've you been staying."

"I got my head down here last night, if you must know," Aaron admits, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"You can't stay here, Aaron," Robert exclaims, shocked, "surely the pub is much better."

"Yeah but me mums there isn't she no doubt with Gordon," Aaron says, putting his gloves back on to continue working.

"It's your home, Aaron, not his. It's him that should be suffering," Robert says, his voice louder that he meant it to be.

"I cant do 'ought about that, can I?" Aaron snaps, shaking his head.

"You could tell...." Robert starts, sighing when Aaron intrupts him again.

"I can't face anyone else knowing about this," Aaron states, firmly, "I don't even like you knowing about it....I can see it in your eyes, Robert, the pity. I don't want to be seen like that," with that Aaron turns away.

"I don't look at you with pity," Robert says, firmly, "I look at you with admiration. You are so kindhearted and strong, Aaron. You've been though so much, a lot of which I have only heard rumours about. I know that nobody would look at you with pity or whatever you scared people will look at you like."

Aaron shakes his head, will the tears that where now building in his eyes away, "I'm not strong, Robert. Far from it," Aaron whispers, looking down at the ground.

"Hey, Aaron, look at me," Robert says, softly, raising Aaron's chin with his finger, "your the strongest person I know and you will beat him. Alright. You already have." Aaron reluctantly nods, offering Robert a small smile.

"Thank you," Aaron whispers, "for everything."

"Together, we can do anything, Aaron. Screw what the world thinks," Robert says, smiling gaining a smile in return.

"Yeah, we can do anything," Aaron repeats, taking Roberts hand in his and squeezing it.  

 


	10. Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Katiie come back to the village to find Robert is back....

Robert

 

"You slept here again, didn't you?" Robert asks, walking into the portacabin.

"Nowhere else to go, have I?" Aaron says, looking down at the paper work in front of him and starting writing on it.

"I'm sure you can crash at Vic's with me and Isabelle," Robert says, watching Aaron write busily on the pieces of paper.

"Talking about Isabelle, where is she?" Aaron asks, putting his pen down.

"Victoria's officially robbed her," Robert laughs, "she's baby sitting her. It's her day off so she wanted to look after her and 'get to know' her."

"Sounds like Vic," Aaron says, laughs, a smile appeared on Roberts face at Aaron's rare laugh, _he hasn't known himthat long and he already loves him._

"At least I have you to myself today though," Robert says, accidentally blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh and how exactly are we gonna spend that time alone," Aaron says, laughing as Roberts face turns a darker shade of red.

"I didn't mean to say that," Robert mumbles.

"Yeah, I know you didn't," Aaron says, smiling and getting up to kiss Robert softly on the cheek.

"That all I get?" Robert asks, teasingly.

"No, it's not," Aaron says, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Sorry, am I intrupting something," Andy says, awkwardly.

"A-Andy," Robert says, stepping away from Aaron.

"That's my name, yeah," Andy says, smirking slightly.

"What was it you needed Andy?" Aaron asks, trying to break the tension in the room.

"I was wondering whether you and Adam wanted to come for a drink with me and Katie," Andy says, his eyes not leaving Robert, "but it doesn't matter."

"Adam's away and I'm busy here," Aaron answers, honestly but he also didn't want to face his mum or worse....Gordon.

"Yeah, I could see," Andy says, looking at Aaron now, "well I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see ya," Aaron answers, watching Andy leave before turning to Robert, "that was kind of awkward."

"No kidding. He'll be in the pub now shouting his mouth off about me being gay right now," Robert says, shaking his head.

"Does that matter? You're bi and you can tell them that. It's no big deal," Aaron says, calmly.

"It's no big deal? I'd rather tell them myself when I'm ready, Aaron," Robert says, his voice is panicked, "why did he have to come back right now. Couldn't he of stayed away for another week or something. I need to go to the pub."

"Robert," Aaron tries but Robert's already gone.

 

 

"I was just up at the scrapyard and guess what I saw," Andy says to Katie, "Robert kissing Aaron."

"Aaron? As in Chas's Aaron," Katie asks and Andy nods, "poor boy. Robert's gonna end up hurting him."

"Andy," Robert says, walking into the pub.

"Not off with your boyfriend," Katie mocks, smirking, "you don't look the type to be a closeted gay, I mean

"I'm not gay," Robert says, realising the whole pub has gone quiet.

"Oh, did you tell Aaron that when you were snogging him," Katie laughs.

At that moment, Aaron appears as well having followed Robert.

"Though you were busy?" Andy says, smirking.

"Can we not do this here?" Aaron answers, looking around aware of all the pub watching them, including his mum and....him.

"He'll hurt you, Aaron. Get out while you still can," Katie advises, making Robert turn quickly to look at Aaron to see his reaction.

"People change Katie," Aaron says, firmly, "and if I ve heard rightly you have cheated and hurt people before aswell."

"Don't talk to her like that," Andy says, standing up.

"What so she can't dish it out but can't take it," Aaron continues, Robert looks at Andy and smirks. He's finally got someone on his side.

"Let's just go Andy," Katie says, clearly embarrassed at being called out on her past mistakes.

"Fine," Andy says, glaring at Robert then walking out.

 

"Aaron, backroom, now," Chas says, her voice stearn and angry.

Aaron looks round clenching his jaw as he sees Gorden standing next to his mum.

"I'm not going anywhere with him," Aaron answers, looking straight at Gordon.

"You haven't got a chose," Chas says, shaking her head, "we sort this whole thing out now."

"Fine," Aaron says, slowly, starting to walk towards the bar before Robert grabs his arm softly.

"Are you sure?" Robert whispers getting a nod from Aaron before letting him go.

 

 

 

 


	11. Reveal

 

"What the hell was that?" Chas shouts at Aaron as soon as they are in the backroom.

"Everything I said was true," Aaron says, keeping an eye on Gordon as he speaks.

"You can't have a go at Katie when you're with someone so much worse," Chas yells, shaking her head.

"Can't I? Katie was the one that cheated on Andy with Robert. She hurt him just as much as Robert did. She's not innocent in all of that," Aaron says, firmly, "but you don't care. You're just seeing what you want to see. Not sure why that suprises me."

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Gordon cuts in stearnly.

"What you gonna do about it?" Aaron asks, his voice calm but hard.

"You know what, I'm sick of this," Chas says, angrily turning to leave the room, adding "See if you can talk some sense into him, Gordon." before leaving the room.

 

As soon as Chas is out the room, Aaron starts walking towards the door, only to be stopped by Gordon.

"Where do you think, you're going?" Gordon says, anger clear in his hard voice.

"Get out me way," Aaron says, clenching his jaw.

"Not until we sort this out," Gordon demands.

"We're beyond sorting out," Aaron snaps, stepping backwards.

"I know I shouldn't have kicked you out but you were getting out of hand," Gorden says, firmly.

"Don't pretend that's all this is about," Aaron says, disgusted.

"It is though isn't it? We were fine before that weren't we? We were friends," Gordon says, a sickening smile on his face, "remember, you and me against the world."

"That was before...." Aaron says, stopping himself.

"Before what son?" Gordon asks, stepping towards Aaron, smirking as his son flinches back.

"Before mum left and you....you hurt me," Aaron says, his voice weak as tears prick his eyes.

"I did no such thing," Gordon lies.

"You don't need to deny it. We're the only ones here," Aaron says, shaking his head.

"I have never laid a finger on you, son," Gordon lies, angrily.

"You're sick," Aaron spits, violently.

"The only one that hurt you was your mum when she left," Gordon says, his words sickened familiar as he tries to manipulate Aaron.

"It wasn't her fault," Aaron says, feeling the need to defend his mum.

"You were out of control Aaron, you needed teaching a lesson, nothing else was working," Gordon says, with each word stepping closer until Aaron is backed against the wall, "you never were easy to be talked round so I had to do something, anything to get you back in line."

"Get away from me," Aaron says, fear clear in his voice.

"I didn't want to hurt you, son. But you wouldn't stop pushing and pushing until I did. It was all your fault, little boy," Gordon says, grabbing Aaron by the shoulders.

 

 

**_Meanwhile in the pub._ **

 

 

"Where's Aaron?" Robert asks, as Chas comes though to the pub.

"In there with his dad. They need to sort what ever this is out," Chas says, bitterly.

"You left them alone," Robert says in disbelief.

"Yeah, they're not going to sort out their issues with me there," Chas says, stopping Robert when he starts to walk round the bar, "where do you think you're going?"

"Just let me though, Chas. Aaron doesn't hate his dad for no reason, you know," Robert says, shaking his head.

"You're not going though there. You've poisoned my son against us enough," Chas says, firmly.

"Fine, you know what, fine," Robert says, leaving the pub and going round to the backdoor.

When he gets there he opens the door quietly and stands behind the joining door to listen to everything that is said and intervene if he needs to.

 

_**Back in the backroom** _

 

"I said get away from me," Aaron shouts, pushing Gordon away from him.

"You need teaching a lesson, son," Gordon says, angrily.

At that moment, Robert comes into the backroom, pushing Gordon forcefully away from Aaron.

"You heard him," Robert says, angrily.

"Robert," Aaron says in relief.

"Get lost, this is between me and my son," Gordon growls, sickeningly.

At that moment, Robert does what he's felt like doing since Aaron told him what his so called father did to him, he punches Gordon in the jaw.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Chas shouts, walking into the room and taking in the scene infront of her, "oh, Gordon. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He had it coming," Robert says, inspecting his knuckle before turning to see if Aaron is alright but he's far from that.

Aaron is shaking violently and there are tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

"Aaron, talk to me," Robert says, softly, "it's okay, he can't hurt you. I'm here."

"Aaron," Chas says, finally looking at her son, "love, are you alright," reaching out but he flinches away from her.

"Just get away from him Chas," Robert says, harshly, "Aaron, listen to me, okay. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Who can't hurt him?" Chas asks, worried, when everone is silent she repeats, "Robert, who can't hurt him?"

"Him," Robert says, jabbing his finger in the direction of Gordon.

"What did you do?" Chas shouts, tears spilling from her eyes, "Gordon, what did you do to our son?"

"He raped me," Aaron chokes out, tears flowing, uncontrollably from his tired eyes.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW," Chas shouts at Gordon, who does as she asks straight away, "I'm so sorry, Aaron."

"It's not your fault," Aaron whispers, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Aaron, do you want a glass of water?" Robert asks, calmly, looking at Chas to get him one when he nods.

"I'm sorry," Aaron says to Chas when she gets back, "you don't need this."

"Oh love. You don't need to be sorry," Chas says, holding out the glass of water for him to take, which he does, "I love you so much. I'm so sorry I brought him back here."

"You weren't to know," Aaron says, wiping the tears from his cheeks before turning to Robert, "you need to get back to Isabelle."

"Victoria has her, Aaron. She's fine," Robert says, softly, giving Aaron a small smile of reassurance.

 

 


	12. Confession

Aaron

 

"Morning love," Chas says, when Aaron comes downstairs.

"Mornin' you alright?" Aaron asks, seeing that his mum has been crying.

"I should be asking you that," Chas says, sighing, "I was wondering whether you wanted to ring the police now or..."

"I'm not telling the police, mum," Aaron says, calmly, "I can't."

"You have to love, he shouldn't be allowed to walk around after what he did to you," Chas says, willing herself not to cry again.

"As long as he's not here, I can deal with it," Aaron says, sighing before adding, "I have done for years."

"You shouldn't have to," Chas sobs, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"Mum, please," Aaron says, running to her side, "please don't cry. I'm okay."

"You're not though, are you? You've kept this to yourself for years and no ones ever known. I'm so sorry," Chas sobs.

"You couldn't have done anything, mum," Aaron says, trying to stop himself crying now.

"I left you, I left you with him and never came back," Chas sobs, "I promise you that I never had any doubts. If I did I never would have left you."

"I know, mum, I know," Aaron says, tears, falling down his cheeks now, "I'm sorry I never told you, I didn't want to hurt you."

"Everything you told me last night hurt so bad but I'd rather know then go back to not knowing," Chas says, wiping the tears from her eyes, "is Robert coming round today?"

"I'm going to see him actually," Aaron says, sighing, "but I'll cancel if you need me."

"No p, love. You go, take no notice of your old mum," Chas reassures, giving a small smile, "I love you, you know that."

"I love you too, mum," Aaron says, before leaving the backroom.

 

"You alright?" Robert asks, when Aaron gets to Victoria's house.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aaron says, smiling at Isabelle, who is shaking her rattle noisily, "thanks.... you know.... for yesterday."

"Dont thank me Aaron," Robert says, softly, "how....how's your mum?"

"Struggling, she's blaming herself for it. Maybe I shouldn't have told....." Aaron says but is cut off by Robert.

"She needed to know, Aaron. She loves ya and she wants to help. Like I do..." Robert says.

They both go silent as they stare at each other. After a few minutes, Aaron is the one that breaks the silence.

"Did you just...." Aaron starts but cuts himself off, shocked.

"I-I l-love you, Aaron," Robert says at last.

Aaron's first instinct is to run a mile but somthing glues him to the spot. He loves Robert too but he finds it hard to say it. Robert's words repeat in his mind, over and over again. How can anyone love me? Aaron thinks. The silence is unbearablely long. Suddenly, Isabelle starts crying, shaking the two of them out their trances.

"She's probably hungry," Robert says, quietly, "I'll only be a minute."

"No, I'll do it," Aaron says, calmly, "You look done in." before picking Isabelle up and taking her into the kitchen.

 

 

"All fed and changed," Aaron says, walking back into the living room with a smiling Isabelle in his arms.

"Thanks," Robert says, watching Aaron place Isabelle in her mosses basket, "you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Aaron answers, sitting next to Robert on the sofa.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...." Robert starts but Aaron cuts him off.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have said it back. It's just..." Aaron stops himself and sighs. He doesn't even know how to finish that sentance.

"No, it's fine, really. You've got enough on your mind with out me adding to it," Robert says, softly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Aaron says, confused, "this is nothing to do with....Gordon."

"I didn't mean that, I just mean you've had a lot on your mind lately. I shouldn't be telling you things that don't matter right now," Robert says, digging himself into a deeper hole.

"This will always be in my head, Robert. Always has always will. It doesn't mean that because you and my mum know what he did to me that nothing else matters. I don't need to be thinking about him 24/7," Aaron shouts, frustrated, "I don't even know why the hell you love me. You know everything, every little detail and your still here and I don't know why."

"Because I love you," Robert says, tears gathering in his eye, "and your amazing. You told me what....he did and I wanted to kill him. Still do. You're the only one who is willing to find out who I am without listening to gossipe and making your mind up. I've never felt like this in my life. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

"I-i l-love y-you too," Aaron says, tears pooling in his ocean blue eyes.

"C'mere," Robert says, pulling Aaron carefully into a hug. Robert's hands smooth patterns on Aaron's back as he smiles to himself. 

 

"Am I intrupting something?" Victoria asks from the doorway, she's just arrived home from work to see her brother hugging Aaron, the boys spring away from each other. It's only then that she realises Aaron has red eyes and has clearly been crying, "Aaron are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Aaron says, his voice quiet.

"What's happened?" Victoria asks, looking between Robert and Aaron in question, "hang on, is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah...erm...Aaron is my boyfriend," Robert says, slowly.

"So all this time you've been banging on about loving someone, it has been Aaron?" Victoria says, excited getting a glare from Robert.

"Yeah," Robert says, avoiding Aaron's eye.

"Aww this is so cute," Victoria says, smiling brightly, "how longs this been going on for?"

"Not long," Robert answers, not actually sure himself.

"Well...I....erm....I need to see whether my mums alright," Aaron says, slowly.

"She was okay when I left. She went out shopping and left Marlon minding the bar, again, I was on my own in the kitchen. I'm only back here on a lunch break," Victoria explains not noticing the confused glance between Robert and Aaron.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Aaron says, quickly before leaving.

"What's up with him?" Victoria asks, smirking.

"You know Aaron, he's not good with awkward situations," Robert lies.

 

 

"Have you seen Chas?" Marlon asks, clearly annoyed, "she's left me on my own, yet again."

"No, sorry. Did she say where she was going?" Aaron asks, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Shopping, apparently. Don't know why she couldn't go later," Marlon says, stressed.

"Alright, mate," Adam greets, walking into the pub with his usually happy go-lucky grin on his face, "I'll give you the honer of buying me a pint."

"You're so generous, mate," Aaron says sarcastically, smiling. Adam can make anyone smile on the worst of days and for that Aaron is grateful.

"Yeah, I know I am," Adam laughs, leaning on the bar next to Aaron.

"Two pints please, Marlon," Aaron says, smirking as he watches the chef pour their pints.

"You taken up bar work, Marlon? It suits ya, maybe you should give up cooking and become a barman," Adam laughs.

"Haha very funny, Adam," Marlon says, but their is a hint of a smile on his face.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long. I've been really busy. I'll try and do regular update. I'm sorry again.

 

Aaron and Adam stay in the pub for a while after that. Aaron found that just talking about nothing with Adam helps a lot. That is until his mum comes running into the pub, tears streaming down her face.

"Chas?" Marlon says, starting to follow her into the back room.

"It's fine, Marlon, I'll go," Aaron says, following his mum.

"Oh love," Chas crys, throwing her arms round Aaron.

"Mum, are you alright?" Aaron asks, softly.

"I went to see him," Chas sobs, "he-he admitted it."

"He a-admitted it," Aaron repeats, stunned.

"Yeah, love. I'm so sorry," Chas says, pulling Aaron into another hug.

"It's not your fault," Aaron whispers, "alright? It's not."

"I-I shouldn't have-" Chas sobs but Aaron cuts her off.

"Don't, mum. Don't do this to yourself," Aaron says, firmly, "as long as...he's not here, I can cope. Okay? I'm okay."

Chas nods, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I still think you should report it," Aaron looks down, "he can't get away with it."

"I can't go to court," Aaron says, firmly, "I've got no chance of winning anyway."

"Come on, love. You have to try," Chas pleads.

"I can't," Aaron says, wiping his own tears from his eyes, "I'm going to see Robert."

Chas just nods, watching Aaron leave.

 

Aaron thought about going to find Robert but he doesn't want to worry him even more so instead he heads to the scrapyard.

"Alright, mate?" Adam greets, seemingly oblivious of Aaron's mood, "how was your mum?"

"She...er...she was fine. It was something and nothing," Aaron lies.

"Right, want a brew?" Adam asks, cheerily.

"Don't tell me....your trying to avoid Vic, again," Aaron says, smirking as Adam opens his mouth to defend himself but closes it again when he can't.

"Am I intrupting anything?" Robert says, opening the door to the portacabin.

"Just your brother-in-law trying to hide from your sister," Aaron says, laughing.

"Why? What've you done now?" Robert asks, ripping his eyes away from Aaron and looking at his brother-in-law.

"Nothing, he's just being a mupit," Adam says, playfully pushing Aaron, who laughs.

"Takes one to know one," Aaron jokes.

"Right, anyway, I better be getting back to my lovely wife," Adam says, smirking before leaving the portacabin.

"You should smile more often," Robert says, smiling, "it suits ya."

"Well Adam can make literally anyone smile," Aaron says, smiling.

"Really? He's a pillock," Robert says, smiling as Aaron laughs.

"Takes one to know one," Aaron whispers, softly.

Robert just laughs.

"Where's Isabelle?" Aaron asks. 

"Right here," Robert says, pointing at the pram behind him, "she's fast asleep."

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Aaron asks, looking back at Robert after looking at Isabelle.

"I wanted to see if you were okay, after what Vic said," Robert says, carefully pulling the pram up the stairs and into the portacabin.

"Yeah, it's fine," Aaron reassures.

"Did you see your mum?" Robert asks, "did she actually go shopping?"

"No...she...er...she went to see him," Aaron says, looking down.

"What happened?" Robert asks, softly.

"He-he admitted it," Aaron says, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh Aaron," Robert says, pulling Aaron into a hug.

"I-I don't understand, Robert," Aaron says, tears falling from his eyes, " I-if he can admit it now...why-why couldn't he stop then?"

"I don't know, Aaron, I just don't know," Robert whispers, trying to hold back his own tears.


	14. Chapter 14

 

  
The next day, Aaron tries to act like everything's normal but it is hard, especially when he had to explain to Marlon why his mum was crying. He made up some excuse for it but he could tell Marlon could see it was much more then that. Robert had stayed over at the pub the night before for the first time. Nothing sexual happened, of course, but Aaron just needed to be near him. It is relatively easy to pretend infront of people who don't know but it's different with Robert, he doesn't need to pretend.

 

"You alright?" Robert asks Aaron, who is sat on the sofa staring into space.

"What? Erm yeah," Aaron says, Roberts voice shaking him out of his trance.

"You not though are ya," Robert says, softly.

"Where's Isabelle?" Aaron asks, looking at Robert.

"She's in her cot upstairs," Robert answers, confused.

"Did she wake up last night?" Aaron asks, confusing Robert further.

"Yeah, once because she needed her feed," Robert answers.

"I didn't hear her cry," Aaron says, sighing, "was I asleep?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake ya," Robert answers, still very confused.

"I think that was the first good nights sleep I've had in a while," Aaron says, honestly, "you make me feel safe."

"I'm glad to hear it," Robert says, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

"You alright, love?" Chas asks, coming into the back room.

"Yeah," Aaron says, nodding, "what about you?"

"Copeing," Chas says, going to the kitchen, "brew."

"No, thanks," Aaron says, shaking his head and looking at Robert, who has come and sat down next to him.

"Robert?" Chas asks, holding up a cup.

"Thanks, Chas," Robert says, nodding.

"So how are you two then?" Chas asks, just to be saying something.

"Good, yeah," Aaron answers, sighing.

"I'll leave you to it then," Chas says, giving Robert his brew before swiftly leaving.

 

In the bar

 

"Oh, hello Gordon," Diane greets, smiling, "I haven't seen you around lately, have you and Chas broken up?"

"We're on a break," Gordon lies, "Aaron's not happy that I'm back."

"Oh, he'll come round I'm sure, pint?" Diane offers.

"Yes please, Diane," Gordon says, sitting down at the bar, "is Chas around?"

"In the back, with Aaron and Robert," Diane answers, pouring his pint.

"Alright," Gordon says, nodding, "are you still selling the pub?"

"Yeah, Chas says she's got someone I can sell it to but I don't know who it is," Diane answers, putting his pint infront of him.

"I sure...." Gordon is cut off by Chas coming into the bar and stopping in her track

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Chas shouts, getting the whole bars attention.

"I want to explain, but not here," Gordon says.

"Chas, what's wrong?" Cain asks, confused

"I DONT WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME," Chas shouts, not caring who heard her now.

At that moment, both Aaron and Robert came though the bar from the back room after hearing Chas shouting. They too stopped in the tracks at the sight of...him.

"Chas, calm down," Diane says, confused by her friends reaction.

"No, Diane I don't want him here," Chas says, her eyes never leaving Gordon.

"But why?" Diane asks, looking at her friend.

"BECAUSE HE ABUSED MY SON," Chas shouts, shocking the whole pub.

"HE DID WHAT?" Cain shouts, anger clear in his voice.

"He raped Aaron," Chas says, angrily.

At that Aaron, quickly, leaves the bar and goes into the back room, Robert following close behind


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short but deep chapter, where we see Aaron reacting to Chas revealing everything to the whole pub. Hope you 'enjoy'.

 

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU," Cain shouts, grabbing Gordon and slamming him against the wall.

"What? Right in front of all these people?" Gordon mocks, a sick grin on his face, "you're having a laugh."

"Cain don't. He's not worth getting arrested for," Chas says, glaring at Gordon.

"Just get out now," Cain hisses, letting go of Gordon but punching him towards the door.

 

 

"Aaron..." Robert says, breaking the unbearable silence that they are in.

"How could she?" Aaron whispers, cutting Robert off, "how could she do that?"

"She wanted to get him to leave, she didn't mean any harm..." Robert says, softly.

"That's alright then," Aaron snaps, "she could have got him to leave by just kicking him out, she didn't have to tell that whole world that he..."

"Aaron, what she did...she did it because she loves you, she doesn't want him to hurt you," Robert says, softly, "and maybe ,now it's out in the open, he won't come back here, you won't need to see him again." 

"Do you think that's all care about?" Aaron almost shouts, standing up, "I don't want pity or for people to look at me like I'm gonna break at any moment. I don't want to be seen as a pathetic victim."

"No one will see you like that. They'll want to help," Robert says, standing up as well, "just like me and your mum do."

"I don't need anyone's help," Aaron says, anger thick in his voice, "how do you think I've lived with this all this time? I did because no one was going on about it. I just want everyone to just leave me alone."

"Aaron, people care about ya, they want to be there for you," Robert says, trying to calm Aaron down.

"I just want to be on my own," Aaron says, the anger gone from his voice before he starts walking towards the door.

"Aaron wait," Chas says, coming through from the bar.

"Just stay away from me," Aaron hisses, before leaving quickly.

 

"Why the hell did you do that?" Robert asks, annoyed.

"They needed to know," Chas says, quietly.

"Yeah, when AARON is ready. It's not your secret to tell, Chas," Robert says, shaking his head

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Chas says, fighting back tears,"I just couldn't help myself, I couldn't watch them lot in there treat him like a good human being."

"I know how you feel and I know you're stressed but Aaron should have been the person to tell them, not you," Robert says, softly, "do you think he'll be okay?"

"I don't know," Chas sobs, tears making tracks down her face, "I'm so sorry."

"You meant well, he'll be able to see that. Just give him time," Robert says, doing something that he never thought he'd do, he pulls Chas into a tight hug.

 

"Hiya, mate," Adam greets, smiling.

"Hi," Aaron says, faking a smile.

"You alright?" Adam asks, sensing something is wrong with his best mate.

"I'm sure you'll find out," Aaron answers, before walking off, leaving a confused Adam in his wake.

"What will I find out?" Adam shouts, after him but Aaron just ignores him and keeps walking, "AARON! AARON?"

 

Aaron can't deny that he is fighting the urge to punch a wall or find some other way of hurting himself. Instead he just walks to the woods, taking deep breaths and losing himself in his own thoughts. He has been walking for what felt like hours before he stops for a break, leaning himself against a tree before breaking down and sliding down the tree to sit on the floor. Warm, salty tears flow down his face as memories fill him mind. He is scared, no terrified.

Terrified that people won't believe him and call him a lier.

Terrified people will see him differently.

Terrified people will treat him differently. 

Aaron can't control the tears falling down his face as the daylight begins to fade and night begins to take hold. Before Aaron knew where he is, it is pitch dark and freezing. The December wind wipped round Aaron's face. Then Aaron remembered something else. It is nearly Christmas, the 19th to be exact. Coughing into the cold air, Aaron raps his arms round his knees, bringing them up to his chin. He doesn't even have his phone, it's on the kitchen table.

He's alone again. Alone, cold and scared. That night, Aaron closed his eyes, not knowing whether he would wake up again.

 


End file.
